


Breathe

by saltkingsage



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, M/M, also there are descriptions of panic attacks just for a warning, i was physically pained while writing this i hope you enjoy my suffering tm, this is really angsty lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkingsage/pseuds/saltkingsage
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to breathe.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> (insert that one meme of the white cat smiling weirdly) I wrote this in less than 24 hours after thinking about Isakashi angst, I hope you're happy.

“Takashi!” Isamu shoots up from his bed, screaming. He can't stop thinking about him. How Takashi died in his arms. How he couldn't get help in time. How he felt helpless. He loved Takashi, and he would never get to tell him that. Or kiss him. Or hold him close. Isamu starts to shake and sob. He can't breathe.

Finally, Isamu gets up from his bed. Better to calm down somewhere else than to stay and panic even more. He eventually finds himself wandering to the castle’s kitchen. He needs something to distract him. He tries to find the Altean equivalent of a cigarette, but he doesn't. He settles for making a bowl of soup to calm his rumbling stomach. He carries the bowl up to the roof of the castle, and he finds a comfortable spot.

Isamu takes small bites of his soup, not caring whether or not he finishes quickly. He takes deep breaths of the Altean air, and he finds it strangely calming. And then everything falls apart again. He throws the bowl at one of the loose stones on the roof, and the bowl shatters. He sees Takashi’s blood spewing out again. He hears him say “I wish I could have seen Castle Gradam rebuilt.” Isamu screams and cries.

“Moody?” Isamu flinches. He hears Akira walking up to him. Akira sits down next to him. “Are you alright?” Akira asks. Isamu freezes and says, “I… I don't know.” Akira sighs and whispers, “Is it about Quiet?” Isamu nods a little too quickly. Akira rubs his back and strokes his hair. “How are you holding up?” Isamu asks. Akira hesitates and says, “I'm upset as well.” “I'm sure you've been handling it better than everyone else,” Isamu snarks. “Hey. Stop. I know we're all upset, but this isn't a good time to lash out,” Akira replies. “I. I'm sorry. I'm honestly not handling this well. Smashed a bowl earlier.” Isamu gestures toward the shattered bowl. Akira wraps an arm around Isamu's shoulder. Isamu leans on Akira. “Breathe, okay? Just breathe,” Akira whispers in a soothing voice. Isamu takes Akira’s advice and takes some deep breaths. “I loved him, Chief. Takashi was my sun, moon, and stars. And I never got to tell him.”

Akira and Isamu sit like this for hours, watching the quiet scenery around the castle. When the sky begins to lighten, Isamu hugs Akira. “Thanks for listening and just.. being here. Needed that,” Isamu says. “No problem.” Akira smiles softly. Isamu clears his throat and says, “Let's go back inside. Everyone else will get worried if we're not there.” Akira nods, and the two men walk back downstairs from the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very much appreciated.  
> as usual, my tumblr is isakashi and my twitter is asralove !


End file.
